


Naruto's Sports Rush: Waterskiing

by Raptorcloak



Series: Naruto's Eiken Sports Rush [4]
Category: Eiken, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, Bed Sex, Breast Fucking, Companions, Competition, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Groping, Hotel Sex, Large Breasts, Love Hotels, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Sexual Humor, Spooning, Surprise Kissing, Testicle Sucking, Trust, Vaginal Fingering, Water, Waterskiing, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Komon (Eiken's Advisor Teacher) must learn to properly waterskii as a team if they are to win a bet that'll determine the Eiken's club future against a persistent Gym/Track President, who wishes it disbanded. NarutoxKomon. For Naruto/Eiken anniversary. AU. Please R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto's Sports Rush: Waterskiing

Now, we return to the 4th installment of the  ** _Naruto/Eiken_**  saga to celebrate the series' 1st anniversary of when it was first written with Naruto meeting the shy but loveable Komon also known as Teacher as they waterski together in this hilarity in every corner.   
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own  ** _Naruto_**  or  ** _Eiken._**

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Naruto headed down to the beach to attend a gathering of the Eiken club, which hired him to partake in a sports event against a teacher trying to shut down their club and he was to help them prove her wrong. He finally found them and their leader named Kirika looked to him.

"Hey, Naruto, it's about time you got here." Kirika said.

"You must be Kirika." Naruto said.

"Bingo and this is your partner for the sports." Kirika said as she pointed to a 5'5 woman with short wavy green hair and matching eyes with glasses. She sported a bust of 34 D (85 cm) with a waist on 24 (54 cm) and hips of 34 (88 cm) as she wore a skimpy two-piece orange bikini.

"Teacher, your partner will be Naruto." Kirika said.

"Ye-ye-ye-yes, ma'am." The woman, actually named Komon, asked.

"Now, then, Naruto, it seems a teacher by the name of Nadeshiko Gojyo is trying to shut our Eiken club down and yesterday, I was able to make a bet with her that'll determine the fate of our club." Kirika said.

"What's the plan?" Naruto asked.

"A waterskiing contest and Teacher is to ride on your shoulders for the entire ride. Now, put these on and head to the powerboat." Kirika said as she tossed some swim trunks to Naruto and he headed to the dressing room to change into the trunks. Once he had, he and Komon walked to the motorboats which Lin was in the driver's seat.

"So, I'm guessing Teacher isn't your real name, is it?" Naruto asked Komon and she started crying before stumbling back while clutching her heart.

"What's the matter?"

"I've been a teacher for 12 years and no ever asked my name in all that time." Komon said as she dried her eyes.

"So, what is your real name?" Naruto asked.

"It's Komon." Said the green-haired woman.

"Well, Komon, let's do our best to keep your club in one piece." Naruto smiled.

"All…right." Komon said before Naruto donned a pair of water skis on his feet and he kneeled down. Though hesitating for a while, she eventually sat on his shoulders and he stood up while handing Komon her respective water cable.

"Are you two ready?" Lin asked while Naruto picked up his water cable and held it tightly.

"Let her rip." Naruto said and Lin started the powerboat before it took off. The boat drove into the ocean and Komon groaned atop Naruto as they rode over some waves.

"Komon, are you ok up there?" Naruto asked and Komon was so nervous that she dropped her cable that she wobbled about. She yelled before leaning forward and her breasts squished on the back of his head, making him blush.

He held onto his water cable as Komon wrapped her hands around his eyes and blinded him. She yelled as the waves rocked the underside of the skis and with his vision blinded, he tried getting his bearings back by looking around.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun!" Komon said before removing her hands from his eyesight and in the process, she fell over. However, Naruto crossed his arm together and Komon was caught but was in a compromising position where her face was buried in his crotch.

Also, her crotch was in Naruto's face and he blushed at their position as her glasses fell into the water. He yelped in surprise before letting go of the cable and fell back into the water with Komon.

Lin noticed Naruto and Komon tumbling into the water before they surface and floated. She held onto him and he looked to her.

"Komon, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, I messed everything up." Komon sadly said.

"Don't sweat, Komon, that's why we're out here practicing. Besides, two heads are better than one, after all." Naruto smiled and Komon smiled before nodding at him as Lin returned. She lowered the ladder down and the team climbed it.

"Well, that proved disastrous." Kyoko said.

"Yeah, it sure did." Kirika said while suckling on a Popsicle stick.

"Well, Teacher and Naruto were giving it their all." Komoe said as the powerboat began driving back towards the shore.

"They'll get better; I just know they can." Densuke said.

"If Naruto-san's here, there's always a chance of them getting better." Komoe said and Chiharu only nodded.

"Yeah, Gojyo-san won't know what to expect." Yuriko added as the powerboat returned to shore.

"Hey, Lin, any chance you can take us back out to sea a few more times?" Naruto asked.

"Not a problem, Naruto-kun." Lin smiled as she restarted the powerboat and gave Naruto time to sit Komon on his shoulders again.

"That's the ticket; Naruto-kun, don't give up." Kirika said while licking the Popsicle.

"Story of my life is not to ever give up." Naruto said as he handed Komon her respective water cable and picked up his again before signaling for Lin to drive again. The boat took off into the distance and Komon held onto the cable tightly.

The Eiken team watched as Komon's clumsy nature got the better of her and she fell off Naruto into the water several times. Shortly, they were joined by a black hair woman with eggplant-colored eyes and she wore a tracksuit before Kirika smirked.

"Well, Gojyo, I didn't think you'd want to see your future opponents who are going to mop the floor with you." Kirika teased and Nadeshiko looked out to see Komon fall off Naruto's shoulders once again.

"To think you hired one of the strongest people on the planet and you think that sort of cooperation is going to defeat me." Nadeshiko chuckled.

"Well, it's not like you can waterski, is it?" Kirika said.

"No, I can assure you I can at least stay on waterski better than Komon can." Nadeshiko smugly said and an equally cheeky grin appeared on Kirika's face.

"Is that so?" Kirika said.

"As good looking as Naruto might be, it'll be a grand victory once I win the contest." Nadeshiko said before noticing Densuke.

"Well, hello, there, Densuke-kun." Said the woman.

"Um, hi, Gojyo-san." Densuke said and Yuriko formed a jealous pout on her face at the sight of the older woman flirting with him. Back with Naruto and Komon, they sped around the ocean until the sun began to set after more tumbling into the water.

"Well, Komon, practice makes perfect, don't you think?" Naruto asked Komon as Lin drove them back to shore.

"But, we fell back into the water every time because of me." Komon sadly answered.

"That's no problem since we just have to sharpen our skills together." Naruto answered with his ever bold grin and Komon started crying before jumping into the blonde's lap. He blushed as she wrapped her legs around him and her breasts rocked against him in the process.

"Oh, thank you, Naruto-kun!" Komon wailed and Naruto frowned as he began prying the green-haired woman off of him.

"Komon, calm down!" Naruto said as Komon held onto him and she immediately calmed down before letting go of the blonde.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, that wasn't lady-like at all." Komon nervously said as she rubbed her cheek while blushing at her actions.

"It's fine and aside from that, we've got some ground to cover before we're at the top of our game." Naruto said and Komon nodded.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Komon said as the boat reached finally reached the shore and they climbed down the ladder.

"You know, I just thought of something; can you see me right now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I can." Komon said.

"I just noticed your glasses are missing and until now, I didn't notice." Naruto said.

"Oh, I can see swell." Komon said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked and Komon smiled at him.

"I'll be all right, Naruto-kun." Komon smiled.

"Well, you have sure had a lot tumbles and falls today." Kirika said; no sucking on a banana.

"That just gives us more ground to sharpen our skills while waterskiing." Naruto said.

"If you say so." Kirika said.

_Next day_

Naruto stood at the beach and awaited Komon and Lin's arrival. He looked to see the two arrive and Lin smiled at him.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, lovely weather for water skiing practice, don't you agree?" Lin smiled.

"Well, it's sunny enough, that's for sure. What do you think, Komon?" Naruto asked.

"I think it's great." Komon said and Naruto nodded as they headed to Lin's powerboat before the green-haired woman put on a light smile at the blonde. He returned the smile with his goofy grin and Komon blushed as she looked at the ground.

Naruto and Komon took hold of their respective water cables before she climbed onto his shoulders. They signaled for Lin to drive forward and said blonde drove the powerboat out to sea.

"All right, Komon, follow my advice and you won't fall off this time." Naruto said as he took one hand of his cable and placed it on Komon's leg to help balance her. She looked down at him and he looked forward.

"Right." Komon answered.

"First, be absolutely sure you keep your feet planted on either side of me for good balance, got it?" Naruto asked and Komon did as instructed before finding herself in a good state of balance on him. As the speed of the powerboat pulled them, they noticed the friction making them bob about.

"Secondly, hold onto your water cable and keep it at a safe distance from you for safety measures." Naruto said.

"Safety measures?" Komon said.

"Yeah, in case you get bad friction and may fall over, so you'll be able to use the cable for support." Naruto said and Komon stopped cradling the cable to her chest before stretching her arms forward with the cable a few feet in front of the young shinobi. She started to smile at this experience and looked down at her partner.

"Say, Naruto-kun, how'd you learn these tips so fast?" Komon asked.

"Sports channel." Naruto laughed.

"Well, thanks for the advice, this is much better…" Komon started to say before losing her balance and falling down thanks to her relaxation clouding her focus. As she fell, Naruto stretched his arm out and caught Komon before pulling her close to him with her breasts pressing against his face.

"Sorry about that, Naruto-kun!" Komon yelped to the blushing ninja.

"Don't mention it, we'll be ok, Komon." Naruto said and she held onto him tightly than she should have; causing him to lose balance. Lin looked back in time to see the pair tumble into the water and both sank.

_"This may take longer than I thought."_  Naruto thought as Komon floated on top of him with his crotch in her face and his face in the same position with her. Once they realized their awkward position, they swam to the surface and found the smiling Lin waiting for them.

"Are you two alright?" Lin asked.

"We're okay." Naruto smiled and Komon nodded in agreement while blushing deeply from their recent position. Once they held onto their water cables, they kept at it until Komon finally managed to stay on Naruto's shoulders for their 14th attempt for a whole ski across the water.

"You're doing great, Komon, keep it at it!" Naruto encouraged.

"Yes!" Komon answered as she kept the cable at a certain distance from her body and focused on keeping her feet a good distance on Naruto's shoulders. Thanks to her composing herself, she now flawlessly sat on his shoulders and held onto her cable with ease until the practice was over.

"Nice work out there, Lin." Naruto complemented.

"I could say the same to you two." Lin smiled before she departed and left Komon and Naruto by themselves. They sat down on the band and started conversing on their teamwork throughout the day.

"Komon, why does everyone call you Teacher instead of your real name?" Naruto asked.

"Well, people have often not needed my help and I've been a teacher at their school for so long that very few people actually address me as such." Komon said.

"Wow, Komon, what do you teach for them?" Naruto asked.

"I'm actually a substitute teacher and not on the school committee; otherwise I could fight for the Eiken club." Komon said.

"Well, by taking part in this contest, you are fighting for them and let them know just what Eiken can do." Naruto said and Komon smiled at him.

"Yes, indeed." Komon said.

"By the way, you haven't worn your glasses since yesterday. Did you forget to wear them today?" Naruto asked.

"Well, not exactly since the pair I dropped yesterday was my only set of glasses and since then, I've found I can see perfectly fine." Komon said and Naruto smiled at her before a sweet smile was cast at him by the green-haired woman.

"Oh, so, you didn't need them at all, huh?" Naruto chuckled.

"I guess not." Komon giggled.

"Well, I've got say; you look great." Naruto smiled before Komon started hugging him and snuggled into his lap. Blushing, he sighed at Komon being so close to him and the ample flesh of chest squeezing against him.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Kirika's voice said before Naruto felt the soft weight of her breasts on top of his head and knew she was crouching behind him. Komon blushed at Kirika and the purple-haired woman cheekily grinned at them.

"What do you think?" Naruto sighed before Kirika laughed and stood up.

"So, what's the word on your waterskiing?" Kirika asked.

"Well, we're getting better." Naruto said.

"Is that so?" Kirika asked.

"Yes, I managed to stay on Naruto-kun's shoulders for an entire ride this time." Komon said.

"Well, that's good and besides that…" Kirika said as she swung her breasts and knocked the blonde onto his back. Straddling him, she started batting his face with her massive bosom and laughed as she looked back at Komon.

"Everyone loves a good rider!" Kirika shouted while ignoring Naruto's yells of protest before he went against his better judging and placing his hands on the undersides of her chest. He quickly pushed her off him and she continued to laugh before getting up.

"Kirika, are you nuts or what?!" Naruto demanded.

"What, do you hate my breasts?" Kirika teased and Naruto growled in annoyance.

"Well, Naruto, keep it up and bring Eiken home." Kirika laughed as she walked away and Naruto rolled his eyes at the harassment he just went through.

"She is beyond crazy, isn't she?" Naruto said without looking at Komon; who blushed and had a look of jealous on her face at what Kirika had just done to the blonde.

_Three days onwards_

Lin drove Naruto and Komon around the lake for the final time the day before the competition between them and Nadeshiko would occur. Komon holding onto the cable had improved and she hadn't any problems maintaining balance on the blonde.

"All right, Komon, time for our big finish!" Naruto said.

"Right!" Komon said before Naruto swerved the water skis to the left and they approached a water ramp. He looked up at Komon and nodded before she did the same just before they flew up the ramp into the air.

Both remained calm as they soared through the air and Komon stayed on Naruto's shoulders as they landed back on water before getting back behind the powerboat.

"That was brilliant, Naruto-kun!" Komon said.

"This'll be perfect, Komon." Naruto grinned as they practiced some more until it reached sunset and Lin returned to the shore. They got off the boat and Komon tripped on a rock before stumbling.

Naruto, who happened to be sitting down, looked up to see Komon falling and she landed against him with her chest landing against his face. She looked down at him and nervously sighed at her fall.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun." Komon nervously stuttered and he patted her back as a sign of forgiveness. She lightly smiled at him and got off to sit next to him.

_The next day_

Naruto and Komon stood in front of the lake in their swimsuits and Nadeshiko stood a short distance away from them. The Zashono Academy School Committee stood behind the teams with the Eiken club being right alongside them and the announcer cleared her throat before speaking.

"On the right, we have Komon and Naruto of Konoha representing the Eiken club and Nadeshiko Gojyo, President of the Gym and Track team. Today, they'll participate in a competition that'll decide the future of the Eiken club in a race of waterskiing. Will the contestants report to their respective boats?" The announcer said and Nadeshiko gave a smug look to Naruto and Komon before walking to her respective powerboat. Putting on an equally bold look, Naruto looked to the timid Komon and nodded before they walked to their own powerboat that had Lin in the driver's seat of it.

While Nadeshiko was waterskiing by herself, Komon placed herself on Naruto's shoulders before he handed her water cable to her and he handled his own. Nadeshiko looked over to them and smirked at them.

_"This club is going down."_ Nadeshiko thought to herself as she gripped her water cable and held onto it before looking to her opponents. The boats' engines began revving and awaited further orders.

"In this competition, our contestants will go through the competition of which side can maintain their balance without falling and to make this event more special, this day was chosen since the waves today are full of energy." The announcer said.

Naruto and Komon noticed the water slightly had more waves formed and a nervous look appeared on her face. Releasing one of the cables, he stroked her leg and whispered reassuring words to the green-haired woman.

Smiling down at him, she nodded and Naruto looked over to Nadeshiko with his bold grin as a way of informing her they refused to back down until the competition was over. She quietly scoffed and looked away from them.

"On your mark! Ready! Set! Go!" The announcer called out before the powerboats took off into the sea with the waterski riders just behind them. Knowing Komon to be a nervous person, she looked at her and saw how well she sat on Naruto's shoulders as they skied on the water.

Naruto looked up and smiled at the confidence on Komon's face while holding onto the cable. He looked at Nadeshiko and noticed she wobbled as she held onto the cable and he began to wonder as he focused on waterskiing.

The powerboats drove through the waves and Naruto noticed two ramps for either waterski coming up. He and Komon both noticed this ramp was considerable larger than the ones they practiced on before giving each other looks.

Nadeshiko was ahead of them and they looked to see her waterski right up the ramp. As she flew into the air on her waterski, she looked over at a nearby blimp that had the Eiken team and noticed Densuke.

Smiling at the young boy, she lost focus to the point of where she let go of the cable and fell face first into the water. Though every person present winced at this, Naruto and Komon looked back at the ramp just in time to soar up it.

Despite the difference in height, Komon unexpectedly did a single handstand on Naruto's shoulder as she gripped her cable as they zipped through the air and came back down to the water. All watched on in amazement as the green-haired woman quickly regained her position on Naruto's shoulders and took hold off the cable.

"Didn't see that coming." Kirika said within a Popsicle in her mouth.

_"I don't remember her ever practicing that move. What a stunt."_ Naruto and Lin both thought in unison as the boat spun around. It headed back to the shore and both Naruto and Komon looked back to see Nadeshiko being helped up her boat's ladder.

"Komon, that was awesome! How'd you pull that off?" Naruto said.

"Luck?" Komon smiled.

"That works for me!" Naruto agreed before letting go of his cable and Komon did the same following his lead. Both gleefully held their arms in the air as they skied to the sand and arrived to the applauding Eiken.

"The victor belongs to the Eiken club!" The announcer said.

Naruto and Komon smiled at one another as he took her off his shoulders and high-fived each other. Kirika walked passed the two and patted their backs on the way.

"Nice work, you two." Kirika said as she waited for Nadeshiko's return and smiled once she did. Said woman stepped down from the boat in utter humiliation and walked past Kirika.

"You win; I'll stop fighting for Eiken's disbandment." Nadeshiko muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Kirika teased.

"I'll leave Eiken alone!" Nadeshiko said as she stormed off and Kirika laughed as she looked to see the rest of the Eiken team celebrating. She chuckled and decided to join in on the celebrating.

_Later_

Naruto and Komon sat on the sand of the beach and watched the sunset. After celebrating their victory with the rest of the Eiken club, they decided to spend their time together and smiled at the day's events.

"Komon, that sure was a great stunt you pulled out there." Naruto complimented and Komon only smiled at him.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun and I suppose some of your bravery rubbed off on me." Komon smiled.

"I do have that effect on some people." Naruto smiled and Komon only giggled at him before staring into the sunset. Onwards, he stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Well, Komon, I should be going now." Naruto said and Komon gently took his hand before standing up as well. She took his hand and gently held it to her chest.

"Naruto-kun, I haven't been able to give you proper thanks for helping me." Komon said and Naruto chuckled before finding the green-haired woman's lips touching his cheek. Though surprised by this, he couldn't help but smile at how soft it was while blushing and she framed his face once she was done.

"Well, thank you for that, Komon." Naruto smiled.

"I'm not done thanking you yet." Komon said as she softly took his hand and led him to a nearby hotel room she had taken residence once putting on some clothes over their swimwear. The pair went into her bedroom and Komon sat on the bed while Naruto stood in front of her.

Reaching up and wrapping her arms around the back of his arm, Komon's alluring green eyes stared up into Naruto's ever proud blue ones. He leaned forward before gently tilting her chin up and kissing her.

Komon closed her eyes and moaned in bliss as Naruto's lips smothered against her own with his free hand running through her hair. She moaned and Naruto's fingers brushed through her hair while she finally stood to stroke his cheek.

With her heart racing, her emotions took over and she wrapped her legs around him before their kiss deepened. Their tongues met and wagged against one another to the process where their lips separated.

Komon groaned in the kiss as Naruto's tongue battled against her and she whimpered as she felt his hand gently palm her breast. She broke the tongue kiss to whisper in his ear for him to undo her bikini top and he rested her on her back.

He reformed their kiss and while she closed her eyes, she felt the blonde's hand slip under her back. Naruto located her bikini knot and undid it before tossing it to the floor.

Naruto seized Komon's breasts and immediately to knead at the soft flesh while circling his thumbs around her tits. She mewled as she felt his fingers burying themselves into her soft flesh and rubbed both of them.

He continued to squeeze and grope Komon's chest while his index fingers teased her hardening tits. Komon whimpered in the kiss as the blonde's fingers gripped her buds and put some pressure on them by pinching them.

Naruto pulled them upwards and held them like so as he broke his kiss with Komon. He moved his head to her chest and started to lick at her nipples while rubbing her orbs against one another.

He moaned as he literally grew aroused from touching the green-haired woman's chest and she looked down at his swim trunks. She blushed at the shape forming within them but temporarily pushed the thought aside as Naruto's tongue lathered her nipples while tweaking them.

Naruto tweaked and pinched at Komon's tits before placing his mouth on the left one. She mewled as he started suckling her nipple and rubbed his lips on it.

Komon blushed as her chest was fondled by Naruto and he worked his lips together on her bulb. She closed her eyes and continued to moan as she felt his hand teasingly brushing on her crotch.

Naruto freed Komon's tit to lick at the other one and she reopened her eyes to see his fully formed erection within his trunks. She placed her hands on his shoulders and caught his attention.

"Naruto-kun, I want you to feel good, too." Komon said before having Naruto sat up on the floor and she sat in front of him. She pulled his trunks done and found his throbbing manhood inches from her face.

Blushing at its size, she leaned forward and licked his balls before pumping his erection. Naruto moaned as Komon carefully placed her mouth on one of them and started sucking on it while stroking his hardness.

Naruto moaned at Komon sucking on his testicle and she moaned while doing so. She reached down and her fingers entered her warmth as she sucked on him.

She pulled down her bikini bottom and Naruto watched as she fingered herself while stroking his cock. He reached down in time for her to take her mouth off his testicle and he squeezed her breasts on his cannon; allowing her to finger herself.

Komon's fingers wriggled and rubbed her inner walls while her other hand brushed on her aroused clit. While doing so, she licked Naruto's manhood while it thrust into her cleavage and she carefully stirred her tongue on the tip of it.

Naruto's fingers massaged and groped Komon's chest as he rubbed her mounds together on his throbbing glory. He noticed her opening her mouth before realizing it as an invitation and he carefully slid his tower forward.

Komon closed her eyes while bobbing her head on Naruto's manhood and she groaned as her fingers wormed their way through her inner tunnels. The blonde sent his length into her cleavage and she sucked on it while simultaneously lathering it with her saliva.

Naruto watched as Komon serviced both his erection and her pussy while pumping himself into the warmth of her mouth. She let muffled moans as her tongue swirled and lathered his tower as it thrust forward.

He felt Komon's hand brushing the underside of his manhood and she felt his cock twitch within her mouth. This coincided with her approaching orgasm and she rubbed her tongue against his manhood.

Just then, Komon felt her orgasm hit moments before Naruto's semen sprayed into her mouth and some of it poured down his stiffness. Taking her time in gulping it down, Komon freed the blonde's cock and some of the white substance oozed from her mouth.

She dipped her hand in her release and Naruto removed his manhood from her breasts as she brought her fluid-soaked fingers to his mouth. Komon slid her fingers across his lips and spread her fluids across them.

Naruto licked his lips and smiled at Komon as he sat on the bed. She rested on her back and her blush deepened as he placed himself on top of her.

He kissed her forehead before bringing his lips onto her own and her eyes glistened like gems at him. Naruto's manhood approached her pussy and she took a deep breath as it entered her.

Her barrier was broken and she wrapped her arms around his torso as his length was fully within her. Komon held onto him as he gave her a few passing minutes to adjust before placing his hands on her bosom and held onto her breasts while they started bobbing.

She bucked her hips and held onto the blonde as he pounded into Komon's pussy. She continued to mewl as his cannon flew into her wetness and her hips bucked against his before wrapping around his lower back.

He rubbed and squeezed Komon's breasts while smiling down at the green-haired beauty. Komon loudly moaned as the taller but younger man's erection thrashed into her womanhood and he joined in on the moans from how warm the timid woman was.

His movements rumbled Komon's innards and he wrapped his hands underneath her back before standing up with her holding onto him. She continued to move her hips against his and held onto him tightly while he squeezed her breasts.

Naruto's manhood shot into her tunnels and bluntly struck her caverns repeatedly with great force. She placed her head over his shoulders while he fondled her breasts and he started to lick her neck.

Her whole body shivered in pleasure as he licked her neck and her toes began to curl as she rode him with her nails digging into his back. Naruto faced the woman and kissed Komon while she trailed her finger on his cheek.

Ultramarine and light green eyes gazed into one another as their hips and tongues alike clashed. Komon's tongue encountered Naruto's as she grew aroused from his never-ending groping and how strong his swollen manhood felt within her entrance.

She moaned in their kiss as she thrust her womanhood against his length and he fueled his cannon into her warmth. Naruto lustfully growled in the kiss as his foreskin felt the heat of her insides each time it struck and groaned from his tightening balls.

Komon and Naruto moaned in unison while working their hips together as the latter channeled his thick glory into her tunnels and she moaned into his mouth. He reclaimed hold on her aroused tits and teased them once more as they jiggled in front of him.

She broke the kiss and closed her eyes to moan loudly while he drove his cock into the depths of her innards and banged them intensely. Naruto pounded his length into her walls and Komon knew it wouldn't be long before they'd eventually release.

The blonde placed his hand on the back of Komon's head and brushed his fingers through her hair as she placed her hand on his cheek. She caressed it tenderly and Naruto's tongue spread licking her lips as she rode him.

Komon couldn't believe the amazing combination of speed and power Naruto was using in the sex and her eyes watered in pleasure. She opened her mouth and licked his tongue in return as she caressed his cheek.

With his balls growing tighter and his cock throbbing to no end inside of Komon's tightening wetness, he groaned as the pair of tongues dueled. Sweat practically rained from their bodies and the green-haired woman's fingers rubbed the blonde's cheek endearingly just before her womanhood squeezed his glory.

The blonde howled in pleasure as the tightening caused his length to unleash a torrent of his semen into her tunnels and almost half of poured out of her once he ceased fire. Komon panted as fluids oozed from her entrance and the blonde crouched down before allowing her to rest once he removed his length from her.

Komon and Naruto both rubbed the sweat from their heads and looked to each other. She smiled up at him and he did likewise as he trailed his finger under her chin.

"Naruto-kun, I see you're still hard…" Komon breathlessly said before crawling forward and taking hold of his manhood. Smiling, he laid on his back and watched her stroke it before she placed her wetness down his hilt.

While moaning, she began to roll her hips and Naruto took hold of her breasts as she closed her eyes. She placed her hands on either side of him and leaned forward while working her hips together on him.

Naruto held onto Komon's breasts as he thrust his manhood up into her innards and she moaned as her orbs were groped and massaged by the younger man. A hot blush continued to take over her face as she rode him and her derriere repeatedly met his crotch in the series of thrusts.

Flesh striking flesh was heard as she placed her hands on his chest and felt his pectoral muscles with glee. Komon moaned as her bobbing chest was held in Naruto's hands as he caused them to jiggle and heave about.

His cock struck into her entrance and she whimpered before he framed her face; caressing it gently. Naruto sat up and kissed Komon as he slammed his manhood into her innards.

Without opening her eyes, Komon wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair. She moaned into his mouth and he found an invitation for his tongue as they kissed.

Taking it, she finally opened her grass-colored eyes to find blue ones in front of her and she moaned in the kiss as he caressed her cheeks. Naruto and Komon's hips rocked against one another as they caressed one another and the green-haired woman's chest jiggled on him.

Naruto's stiffness flew into Komon's entrance as she wiggled and shook her hips to grind his vein-shrouded cannon. Her fingers trickled through his spiky locks and one of his hands reached back to do the same for her as they came for the second time.

As the substance drained out of her, Naruto removed his hardness and rested Komon on her side before returning to her innards. She felt his hand cup her breasts and his tongue started licking the back of her neck as he pumped his cock into her core.

Komon arched her leg into the air the best she could and Naruto squeezed and massaged her orbs as his manhood pummeled into her wetness. Her left hand rested on the bed while the other arched her leg in the air and she did the best she could to keep it like so.

The blonde's member crashed into her walls and his tongue lustfully licked the back of her neck while he fondled her quaking chest. She whimpered and looked down at his swift hardness flying into her womanhood while deeply blushing at its mighty impacts.

Komon howled in pleasure with Naruto as he slammed and jerked his cock into her entrance. Her toes started to curl and she dug her nails into the bed from the sex as a look of lust twisted her once-timid expression.

By now, she had a grin of lust forming on her face and her eyes glistened as brightly as stars from feeling Naruto's erection bang her walls rapidly; his touching of her bosom only serving to make her orgasm get closer.

Naruto leaned forward and started kissing Komon's earlobe as he rocked his crotch forward. She grinned with her eyes starting to roll back into her skull in the meantime and the blonde's kissing turned into nibbling.

He lustfully growled and ran himself into her core while she still managed to keep her leg her enough for their spoon position to maintain itself without problems. Both groaned as his manhood swell within her tightness and one of his hands pulled on her tit while applying pressure to it.

Finally, Komon felt her womb by both sprayed and filled with Naruto's explosive seed that erupted from his manhood. She loudly howled from the heat of it and finally relaxed with her partner once the cumming had ceased.

Naruto's length exited Komon's innards before she set her leg down and rested alongside her. She panted before he shifted himself to rest in front of her and kissed her lips before she framed his face.

She caressed his face again and he grinned at her before she cuddled against him. Komon rested her head against his chest and smiled as they rested together.

_Years later_

"Are you ready, Naruto-kun?" Komon asked Naruto, who held onto a water cable.

"You got it, Komon-chan!" Naruto smiled and Komon looked to Lin, the driver of the boat.

"Let her rip, Lin-san." Komon said and Lin started the powerboat before driving it forward. Komon smiled back at Naruto as he skied through the water and her attention was drawn to a little girl with green hair and greenish-blue eyes cheering him on.

"Papa sure loves skiing, doesn't he, Mama?" The girl, Freeda, asked Komon.

"You bet he does, Freeda-chan." Komon smiled at her daughter as she watched her father waterski and both smiled on at him.

* * *

This was a fun story to do and in the next  ** _Naruto/Eiken_** story, we'll be saying goodbye to the saga as it'll be ending with the pairing of Naruto with Kirika, Chiharu, and her bustier mother Keiko. Naruto and Komon's daughter is named after  ** _Fairy Tail's_** character Freed Justine in an effeminate version of his name.

The act of having Komon lose her glasses for the rest of the story is symbolic for Naruto brings her out of her timid character and also, she looks wonderful once her glasses are off her face.

I hope everyone enjoyed this story and remember, the next entry will be the series finale to the series. So, until then, take care.


End file.
